The prior art has disclosed systems which, for the purpose of energy-efficient coasting, for example for coasting events such as speed limits, entries into localities or bends, give the driver of the motor vehicle, on the basis of data of a navigation system, a message as to when he can start the coasting, that is to say can take his foot off the accelerator pedal. For this purpose, the current position of the motor vehicle on a virtual map is determined using the navigation system, and the section of road lying ahead is examined for coasting events using suitable algorithms. If a coasting event is detected, the movement of the motor vehicle is predicted using a model. If the vehicle speed, which is now predicted, at the start of the possible coasting event corresponds, or virtually corresponds, to the actual speed during the coasting event, the driver is given, for example by visual means, a recommendation to release the accelerator pedal. If the driver does not react immediately, this will cause him to have too high a speed at the target position and mean that he must additionally brake in order to reach a desired target speed at the target position.